tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SkyrimsShillelagh/Archive 1
Game of Thrones Lyon's nephew is going to be heading to the Order of the Crows soon. Jovron, Edgar's bastard son. 13:13, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :Well as a Crow he can't really stay long away from the Order. He could get a pass to go to the capital due to the family relationship, which the Knight-Commander may know about. Also he can't get involved in the politics of the realm, so protecting the Queen isn't something he can do. :As for Jovron joining the Crows. I was thinking that Lyon could be the 'Uncle Benjen' of the RP. 19:39, April 13, 2015 (UTC) ::He'd be hunted by the Crows for desertion. That means a death sentence. Many Crows are also criminals so people would be inclined to turn him in, thinking he was a criminal before being forced to join. 19:42, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Alright, but to play the role of Uncle Benjen Lyon will have to be at the Black Fortress to interact with Jovron. You can have him desert later but first have him stay in the Crows. 23:35, April 13, 2015 (UTC) RP idea Hey Shills, I wanna talk to you about Pac's RP. Mind if you come on chat for a sec or two? High King Dragonborn (talk) 01:08, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Dying roleplay :'( Hey, Shilly! :3 I need extreme help. There's a roleplay with a very interesting concept, but it's dying. So I need your help to revive it! :D Will you help? :3 http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:49554 HolyWyvern (talk) 19:40, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Re:Dying RP I'm trying to revive it, so you could help by spreading the word about it, and perhaps joining ^.^ HolyWyvern (talk) 03:23, May 2, 2015 (UTC) RP Idea... again Shills, I'm back. Could you please come back onto chat? Free Time Hey Shilleus, do you think you can get a night free next week at somepoint, so we can end RotK? :o Like....tomorrow or Tuesday would be ideal, since we'll be finishing work and getting in at the same time. Lemme know! Thankies! The King of the LONers (talk) 22:37, May 31, 2015 (UTC) So How's Things? I was just strollin' through the internet and decided to stop by. Are you the only one of the Ol' Guard still around? Veni, Vidi, Vici (talk) 03:10, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Crow plot Don't know if you've been following the RP but the Crows finally reached the Orc Stronhold, they will engage the enemy shortly. 11:28, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Hi. I've been following 'A World At War' when you guys switched to this site and now cannot find it. Where is the thread! I've spent the last hour searching the roleplaying board, contribution s and stuff trying to find it. I was about to message LCB, when I saw his note. So can you help me find it? BTW I am VERY new to the Elder Scrolls Wiki so that's why I'm reading a tread from January and just now finding LCB's resignation notice from May. 12:06, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Hey Shills...it is me. I just wanted to mention that I did not copy your idea, nor was that my intention. I would like to mention that I sent it before you suggested you should do it, so I am not at fault, (no one is.) Secondly, I did it because I ran into a patch of depression, even...attempting. Now I know this isn't a big issue or something to discuss further but my pet peeve told me to intervene, (being blamed for something not my fault.) So sorry to post this and waste some time but...my gut told me to do it. Sorry again... Yours faithfully Steward of LoN (talk) 01:08, August 2, 2015 (UTC) I am such an idiot sometimes... Sorry :) Steward of LoN (talk) 08:12, August 2, 2015 (UTC) A Fractured Tamriel Hi Sky, You still taking part in Fractured? It's OK if you aren't, but I'd like to know. The loopy one (talk) 22:07, August 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: From Shille I don't hold anything against you. If you want to come back you may, though because I had too many characters under my control I chose to have Lyon be one of the 20 Crows that was captured by the Orcs. He'd be their captive until he get's rescued, which might take a while because of all the infighting that the Crows are going to have soon. You are welcome to take control of another existing character or make a new one if you wish, if you want to participate in the Wars and such. If not then I will message you when Lyon gets free. 10:43, August 10, 2015 (UTC) The End Times Hey Shilly, it is your friend (hopefully :P)... Sith! I was just wondering if my character was accepted...not to rush you. I sometimes panic I might make an OP character so I was just curious. Not rushing you at all :)... Steward of LoN (talk) 00:56, August 11, 2015 (UTC)